


Something wild & shy

by nofeartina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (although still very new), Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, PWP, Poe has a dirty mouth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, finn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: She’s finally here, home safe with them again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Something wild & shy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fic ever! As par for the course, it's smut (because of course it is xD). This idea popped into my head and really wanted to be written and who am I to not go where inspiration takes me. ;)
> 
> Thank you colazitron for betaing and encouraging me, you enabler you. <3

It’s always something watching Rey and Poe kiss. Rey is aggressive with Poe in a way she almost never is with Finn, and it does something to Finn to see that she’s not only capable of that, but that it’s an active choice she makes with Finn.

Finn’s standing a little bit to the side, close enough that it would be easy for him to join them, but far enough away that he can watch them easily. Can see how Poe’s tongue curls around Rey’s, can see how Rey bites at Poe’s lips, the way her hand twists in his hair. Clearly Poe likes her rough judging by the sounds pouring from him, sounds that are affecting Finn too.

They look so good together. Poe seems so big with her in his arms, his hands wide and broad as they spread over the lower part of her back and her waist, as they pull her closer. 

It’s a sweet torture standing still with them kissing next to him, as they start to move against each other, Rey’s hands finding ways underneath Poe’s clothes, the way Poe becomes more vocal, licks into Rey’s mouth with less finesse and more want. 

But Finn stays, stays even though Rey desperately pushes Poe’s shirt off his shoulders, starts in on his belt that Finn knows can be so frustrating to get off with all the buckles. Rey does it without even looking. He even stays when Poe’s pants drop to his feet. It’s not until Rey turns in Poe’s arms, until she looks at Finn in that impatient way that he finally moves.

As soon as Finn’s within reach she starts kissing him. Her lips are soft against his, her tongue explorative and lazy and he opens for her eagerly. Her hands run over his hair, down his neck and over his shoulders, down his arms, until her fingers finally intertwine with his, and he’s never felt more safe than he does when she’s holding him steady like this.

He lets himself get a bit lost in the kiss, in how gentle she is with him, how good her hands feel in his. She’s finally here, home safe with them again. It’s like this every time she goes away, leaves them behind. Finn can’t help but worry no matter how much he knows she’s a super-jedi, no matter how much he can feel her safe through the force. It helps when Poe is around, but it doesn’t stop Finn’s heart from beating just a bit off until they’re all together again.

He starts kissing down her neck, enjoys the feel of her skin, the faint taste of sweat lingering there, until he pauses where her pulse is beating rapidly against his lips, where her skin is thin enough for him to feel it. It’s a relief every time. 

She’s alive. She’s alive and she’s safe and she’s home. With them.

Rey sighs, a shuddered, affected sound as she squeezes his fingers. As if she knows what’s going through his head, and maybe she does. She probably does. He would feel ashamed about it, has felt ashamed in the past, afraid that she would mistake his concern for not believing in her capability, but he knows now that she understands.

Poe’s hair brushes against Finn’s forehead, a soft kiss is placed on his cheek, and that’s when Finn opens his eyes and looks right into Poe’s. He’ll never get over how lucky he is to have this, to be able to admire the small crinkles at Poe’s eyes as he smiles at him, fond and dirty at the same time, and it feels like so much more when he’s seeing it while tasting Rey’s skin, holding her close. 

He lets go of Rey, lifts his chin in clear invitation until Poe kisses him.

The scratch of Poe’s stubble, the broadness of his lips, the shape of his teeth and his tongue - all the other differences between his lovers that Finn admires, that make heat rush through his body. He’s sure that no matter how old he’ll live to be, he’ll never take this for granted.

Poe pulls back way too early for Finn’s liking, and smiles that crooked smile as he says, “You’re both way too dressed for this.”

Rey huffs out a laugh against Finn’s neck, a delicate feeling that makes goosebumps break out and makes it almost impossible not to pull back enough that he can go back to kissing her. He just wants to touch, wants to put his arms around the both of them, wants them close enough that he never has to let go.

Her hands push Finn’s shirt up and he dutifully lifts his arms so she can slide it all the way off. He watches her bite her lip as she starts in on Finn’s pants as well and from the way she moves he knows that Poe is doing his best to get her out of her clothes as well.

Everything is moving slow and unhurried, Finn’s mind a bit dazed with how perfect this is. He always gets like this, a little bit overwhelmed and a lot emotional when he’s with them after a while away from each other, and not for the first time he’s grateful that Poe seems to do better. He’s stripped Rey in no time, just in time for Finn to step out of his pants and underwear.

They stumble onto the bed, a flurry of limbs and mouths and hands, but it’s good. It’s so good, Finn wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Somehow Rey ends up wedged between them facing Poe, with them already kissing, and Finn will never get over just how perfectly she fits there. She’s muscles and hardness and edges, but she’s also so soft. Where Poe is scratchy she’s delicate, where he’s golden she’s pale and Finn adores it. Wants them both more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life so he leans in and kisses over Rey’s neck, over her cheek, until he can push between them and join in on their kiss. It’s messy and wet, their lips and tongues sliding against each other in a way that shouldn’t make sense, except for how it does.

Rey’s hands are on him, or maybe they’re Poe’s, he doesn’t care, he just wants them to touch him. He’s not sure who exactly he’s touching in return, everything is a flurry of sensations, of emotions, and he happily gives himself over to it. 

Rey moans against his lips, her mouth going slack enough that Finn can suck her bottom lip into his mouth, and when he opens his eyes he finds her eyes clenched in pleasure.

Finn immediately looks at Poe, sees the way he’s biting his lip, eyes focused on Rey in a way Finn knows can be absolutely overwhelmingly breathtaking, the intense way he has in looking for pleasure, cataloging your reactions. Poe didn’t get to be the best pilot in the galaxy by half-assing anything, and it’s been a happy discovery to learn that that eagerness for perfection applies to the bedroom too.

Sweat is already starting to bead at the edges of her hair, over her upper lip, and Finn doesn’t have to look to know what Poe’s hand is doing but that doesn’t stop him from looking anyway.

Poe is so good at that, good at playing Rey like an instrument, his fingers coaxing sounds out of her that makes Finn dizzy with need, desperate to do more, to do  _ something.  _ And Poe talks to her in that way he does, honey and butter, smooth and warm and enticing, saying things like “Yeah, I’ve got you, we’ll take care of you,” and honestly, Finn never quite realized before what the right kind of voice with the right kind of words can do to you.

Finn’s dick is pulsing between his legs, heavy and leaking, and he’s so ready for more, ready to bury himself inside Rey’s tight heat, Poe’s warm mouth, wants to be inside someone so bad, but that’s too fast, he knows, he  _ knows. _ Instead he crawls down the bed, settles where he can see Poe’s fingers move through Rey’s folds. And then he leans in, starts licking around Poe’s fingers, licking through the wetness and the curls and the folds, the exact way that he knows Rey loves and that will make her just as eager as them.

She’s already so wet, Poe’s clever fingers are clearly working her right, so he focuses on lapping her up, doesn’t care that it’s messy and sloppy, only cares about tasting her, about chasing the goodness of her to the source until he’s pushing his tongue into her next to Poe’s finger, desperation crackling under his skin from the sounds she’s making and the way her thighs tighten around his face. 

He can’t hold in the moan as Poe starts talking, as he says, “Finn will get you there, I know,  _ his mouth, _ we’ll take care of you, sweetheart.” And when he adds a second finger, Finn almost loses it, grinds against the bed once, twice before he has to hold himself back to be able to last. 

“Enough,” Rey moans, but she doesn’t move, doesn’t push them away. And maybe she is wet enough, ready enough, but she’s not desperate enough, so they keep working her, Finn’s tongue fucking her with Poe’s fingers, the heel of Poe’s palm focused on her clit. He doesn’t pull back until her hips are grinding against his face in small tiny rolls, tight and precise, just on the verge. 

His hand wipes away the moisture on his face as he climbs up the bed, eager to kiss her as she’s pushed the rest of the way and he only just makes it to cover her lips with his as she tightens and shivers. Small, fragmented sounds are pushed into his mouth and he willingly swallows each and every one of them as she clings to him.

The hold on his neck doesn’t ease as she starts to come down, as the sounds mute and her erratic breathing forces him to slide his lips to the side to make sure she gets enough air. 

He would give her his own air, but there doesn’t seem to be quite enough in his lungs to be able to share. Everything is so hot and wet and perfect, he can’t help but run his hand up her stomach, covering one of her small breasts, gently, gently, because he knows how overly sensitive her nipples are right after coming.

Her breathing doesn’t ease much before a broken moan escapes her, and he looks down to see Poe’s hand still moving, or maybe moving again, between her legs.

“Poe.” Her voice is low, rough, a soft command for more that she would never give him in any other way, no matter how much they like pushing each other. 

But Poe just smiles, a teasing curl of his lips that makes Rey groan and makes Finn smile too. God, he loves him. Loves how he just seems to understand when Rey wants more and when she wants him to stop. 

Loves how Poe can make her moan his name even when she’s spent and speechless. 

Rey squirms against him, against the oversensitive pleasure Poe’s fingers are giving her, easily distracted from tiredness. 

Finn has to kiss her, has to kiss away the last remnants of fear and how much he’s missed her, how much they’ve missed her, until he only tastes her. She opens her mouth for him eagerly, her kisses growing a bit harder now that she already came, now that Poe is working her towards a second orgasm. It’s different how it builds in her body this time, he can feel it in the way the tension never really leaves her, but still builds and builds through her whole body until it feels like she’ll explode at any time.

Poe knows her better than that, understands her body better than Finn in this regard, knows exactly when she’ll reach that point. Finn sometimes thinks Poe knows both of their bodies better than he knows his X-wing, which is a ridiculous thought, but it still fits somehow. Poe’s skills with them are like a weapon, a weapon that keeps priming until it’s ready to fire and not for the first time Finn feels blessed that Poe wants to understand them with that maddening intensity. The one he only uses for things that really matter to him, and isn’t that a thought worth having.

Poe doesn’t quite let go of Rey, but in a move Finn is far too dazed to really understand he pushes at them until Rey is lying on top of Finn, her legs spread on each side of Finn’s thighs, her nipples rubbing against Finn’s chest. They’re close enough that Finn can still feel Poe moving between her legs, and for a hot second, he wonders if Poe will let Finn take over or if he’s going to torture them both.

Just then Rey kisses Finn, wet lips sliding against his while she keens, a sound that makes him eager to get a move on, and that’s when Poe nudges his legs together as he crawls over them.

Poe’s behind Rey now, Finn doesn’t have to look to know that he is, the tension in Rey’s body tells him everything he needs to know. But he’s still not prepared for when Poe’s hand leaves Rey, taking a detour down the length of Finn’s dick, smearing it with Rey, all the way to his balls which only get the briefest of touches. It’s enough to leave Finn panting for more, but also enough to tell him that he’ll get it eventually.

Poe is good like that.

“You should see yourselves,” Poe mutters reverently, that tone he gets in his voice when he’s particularly into it, and that more than anything tells Finn that Poe understands just how close Rey got this time.

Sometimes it’s hard knowing just how much Poe understands when it’s so easy for Rey and Finn to just know. Even though Finn worries, he knows through the force that Rey’s not really hurt or lost, but it doesn’t make her fear any easier for him to carry.

With Poe it’s harder, he’s harder to read, no matter how much Finn suspects he may have a sensitivity to force users at least. He seems to collect them, which never stops amusing Finn. 

It’s not until Poe continues talking, says, “I want to keep you both like this all the time,” that Finn is pulled from his thoughts back into his body. He opens his eyes to look up at Rey and what he sees there makes his chest tight and his dick twitch. She’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her hair clinging to her forehead, her mouth open and her eyes almost black. She’s looking at him with half-lidded eyes, and nothing in the world has ever been more sexy than she is right now. 

He feels Poe move behind her, feels his legs slide against Finn’s thighs and Finn can’t take his eyes off Rey because he knows what’s about to happen. Her eyes widen, her mouth opens even further until he can see the tip of her tongue behind her teeth and her cheeks flush impossibly more red. She’s such a sight like this. 

Finn touches her, runs his hands over her sides, down her back, all the way down to where Poe is joined with her until he can feel the coarseness of the hair on Poe’s hips. He wishes his arms were long enough to pull Poe in, to set the pace and make Poe go slow and easy, to make them drag it out until there was nothing else in the world but them. But he knows that’s not what’s going to happen, knows that neither Poe nor Rey are patient enough for love-making, so he welcomes the first thrust and how it fills the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin. The next thrust makes Rey close her eyes, the third one steals the strength from her arms until she’s resting on her elbows and then on Finn completely, her face pressed against his throat.

It’s quite something being a part of their fucking without actually being a part of it. Every thrust rubs Rey’s nipples against the tight curls on his chest, moves her against his body in an imitation of how it would be if he himself was doing the fucking.

His dick lies neglected against his stomach, leaking and so, so hard it’s almost a physical ache to keep from touching it, but he knows from how Poe is driving into her that it’s only a matter of time before he gets the sweet friction he’s longing for.

Rey’s panting breaths feel cool against the heated skin on his throat and his chest, but it’s a sure way of telling just how into this she is, just how much she loves when Poe fucks her good and proper. No matter how small she looks, Finn knows she hates when people mistake her for someone easily breakable, and Poe is good at showing her just how much he knows that isn’t true.

Finn can’t help but find Poe with his eyes, take in how the rolls of his hips make his abs stand out, how the tension in his body is apparent in how tight his arms are as they hold on to Rey, keep her just how he wants her. 

Rey cries out on a particularly hard thrust, her hands hard on Finn’s arms even though he doesn’t quite remember when she grabbed onto him. But it’s good, it’s so good, especially when Poe changes his rhythm and leans in over her a bit, just enough to push her down against Finn and there, that’s the friction he’s been waiting for.

It’s such a relief that he can’t help the sound that escapes him, something between a sob and a moan that he has no way of keeping inside. Her pussy is right over him, her slick folds rubbing against him, making him wet too, and knowing that he’s wearing her pleasure makes his toes curl and makes it hard to keep still. 

Poe fucks into her rabbit fast, hitting something inside her that sends shivers through her body, that makes her moans high-pitched and full of pleasure against the skin of Finn’s throat. Finn grabs hold of her ass, a hand covering each cheek so he can feel the way each slap from Poe’s pelvis reverberates through the tight muscle down onto him, to where they’re connected too. It’s not the first time he’s wished he could slip inside her too, that they could both be part of her like this, but they’ve never talked about it and she’s never asked for it, so he keeps this particular desire to himself. Instead he slides one hand up and then down until he’s rubbing against the furled tight muscle of her rim. 

“Finn!” she cries out, nails embedding in his skin at the added feeling, and he can’t deny how the flash of pain sends tendrils of heat down his spine, pooling low in his belly. 

Finn looks at Poe looking down, sees the second realization hits him what Finn is doing, catalogs how he licks his lips and keeps his eyes there, locked on Finn’s fingers rubbing against Rey’s tight heat. 

“You want Finn’s fingers?” Poe asks Rey, and Finn is so glad he does because they’ve never and kriff would Finn like that. He would just never ask for it as Poe does. Like it’s no big deal, like it doesn’t matter if Rey says yes or no, just that she answers.

And Rey does, after a small pause, after a second that Finn could swear stretched the fabric of time with how long it lasted, she nods, whispers, “Yeah.” 

Finn has to close his eyes and think of something else, think of Rey’s dirty socks or Poe’s flightsuit after two weeks of wear on a mission. His dick twitches and leaks against Rey, an ache that’s deepening with every passing second but he doesn’t want to come. Not yet, not when something he’s been thinking of is about to happen, a deep, dark desire he had thought would never see the day of light. 

He opens his eyes to Poe’s intense stare, his eyes boring into Finn’s as he bends down a bit and then spits down on Finn’s fingers and Rey’s rim, causing Finn to whimper. 

It’s entirely possible he’s died and gone to heaven, that he’s left the plane of existence for something higher and more perfect because this.  _ This. _ How does Poe even realize, how does he know that Finn would like that. It’s so… dirty. So  _ wrong. _ And yet… and yet.

Poe straightens and smiles at Finn, a crooked smirk that leaves Finn even more breathless and then he just starts back up fucking Rey like he didn’t just blow Finn’s mind completely. Just gets back into the rhythm like he never stopped and Rey goes right back to panting against Finn.

But Finn doesn’t move, doesn’t do anything, can barely function with how Poe’s saliva runs over his fingers, drips down onto Rey, like it’s showing him where to put it to good use, his mind almost nothing but white noise as he tries to understand what’s just been handed to him. He imagines rubbing it between his fingers, getting himself good and wet with it, using it to ease the slide inside Rey. Imagines how warm and silky she’ll feel there, tight, so tight that his dick weeps with it, his balls pull up tight, just from the  _ idea _ of it. Kriff. He’s not sure he’ll actually survive this, survive them. 

But what a way to go.

It’s not until Rey’s impatient “Come on, Finn,” gets through to him that he’s spurred into action. And in reality he’s nowhere near as suave as he imagined he would be. Instead he uses the spit to get her wet, rubs against her almost long enough for it to dry up, and only then does he push inside her. He slides in easily, like she was expecting him, all the way to the second knuckle before he feels her tense a bit, and then he stays put. 

He’s more than willing to just stop here, to keep his finger inside of her to add to her pleasure, this is more than enough. But then Poe starts talking and Finn knows that he’s hurling towards the end faster than he could possibly be able to stop himself. 

Poe has a tendency to be able to do that with his words.

“At some point we’re going to do this right, use some real lube so Finn and I can both fuck you. You’d like that? Being full of dick and fingers?”

Rey has the same reaction as Finn to Poe’s words, to the low seductive timbre of his voice when he talks like this, and he knows she’s as close as he is, can feel how her mind is starting to spill into his, and it adds to how his own orgasm is about to crest. He lets her in, makes sure she can feel the pressure and heat around his finger, makes sure that she knows just how it turns him on and it’s like standing next to an explosion of heat when she comes.

He doesn’t even try to fight his own climax after being filled with Rey’s pleasure, after holding back for so long and without anything more than a body to grind against and a finger compressed by something he’s desired for so long, he comes, gives in to the ache and the pressure in his balls, lets the pleasure wash over him too like fireworks erupting all over his skin until he feels alight from it.

Distantly, through panting breaths and moaning sighs, he hears and feels Poe’s release, loves how Poe’s loss of control presses Rey even more into Finn until he’s covered by both of them, a heavy weight of contentment and happiness that he can’t imagine he’ll ever feel with anyone else.

“Holy shit,” Poe swears on a laugh like he’s releasing pressure, and it’s the best kind of sound to Finn. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, trying to pull himself together enough to be able to put his arms around them. 

He loves when Poe does this, when he lets go and trusts Rey and Finn to carry his weight, to let him relax against them. They may be heavy against Finn, but he can’t imagine ever saying no to this. He likes the way they push him down into the mattress, the way they ground him into his body and make him feel safe in a way nothing else has ever managed to before.

He’s finally able to lift his arms to put them around Poe, enveloping them both in a hug that he never wants to end. 

“We’re definitely going to explore this, right?” Poe says again, always so full of words, even when Rey and Finn can’t find any.

This time it’s Rey that says, “Yeah,” and from how she’s pressed against Finn he can feel her smiling. God, he loves her too, so so much.

He doesn’t try to fight the way their easy acceptance of this  _ thing _ makes his cheeks flush even more, happy that the color of his skin helps him hide it even though he knows that if he was to open his eyes he would find Poe looking down at him with those knowing eyes. 

Not judging him, though, never judging.

Not for the first, and definitely not for the last, he finds himself thinking how incredibly lucky he is to know love like this. That he gets to spend his life with these two incredible people, his family, his loves. Having them both there, so close that he can hardly breathe will always settle him, will always make happiness spread through him, fill him until there’s room for nothing else.

So he lets go, finally gives in to the easiness that was missing while Rey was away. Tightens his arms around them both and gives in to the hum of life that surrounds them all.

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe next time I'll write something angsty except how I kinda already want to continue this with Rey pegging Finn. hahah
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! If you did, kudos and comments make my day, just saying. ;)
> 
> I'm [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come play. :)


End file.
